Tokyo Ghoul:re Hallows
by The CCG's Deathbringer
Summary: A Tragedy strikes Tokyo on All Hallow's Eve! A short Oneshot featuring Haise Sasaki, Arima Kishou and an original character, Jackal!


**Tokyo Ghoul:re Hallows**

" _ **A tragedy strikes Tokyo on All Hallows Eve!?"…**_

"After him!"

The Ghoul wearing the Jack-O-Lantern mask crashes through the flimsy wooden fence into the alleyway and makes a sharp left, careening down the dark, narrow gap between two buildings. A group of grey suited Investigators charge into the alley behind him, simultaneously attacking with their Quinque, weapons made specifically to slay Ghouls. Alas, the Ghoul is too agile for them and easily evades the attacks.

As the Investigators halt their pursuit, the Ghoul laughs to himself as he emerges onto the open street….. Only to be greeted by a sight feared by any Ghoul. About 12 hooded Investigators stood in a semi-circle around the exit of the alleyway, trapping him. At the pinnacle of this deadlock was a tall, silvery haired man wearing glasses. "The Reaper…"

The Investigator to the immediate right of Arima Kishou wore a black trench coat, with glasses and a pair of red gloves. A very unusual attire for a Ghoul Investigator.

"Associate Special Class. Eliminate the enemy". Arima breathes out slowly, causing a mist to form in the cool night air.

Associate Special Class Investigator Haise Sasaki (Formerly known as Ken Kaneki) nods his understanding and grasps the hilt of his Quinque, Yukimura ¼.

"The extermination of the S Rate Ghoul "Jackal" will now commence".

Jackal backs away from Sasaki. This was his worst nightmare. Cornered by Kishou Arima and his Doves… He suddenly unleashes his Kagune, a long, sharp blade protruding from his shoulder blade that bats aside the Quinque of one of the Zero Squad as he darts past and outside the deadlock. Sasaki immediately nods to Arima before leaping over the heads of the other Investigators and going in pursuit of Jackal.

The chase took them through a depilated part of the 4th Ward, heading north. As the surrounding buildings that were zooming past his vision started becoming more habitable, he became concerned. They were heading for the 5th Ward, a highly populated area with minimal Ghoul presence. He spots Jackal turning down a side street into a suburban area and sprints to catch up…

Jackal runs down the suburban street, panting heavily. As he runs past a group of young humans, he snickers at them. Foolish sacks of meat. He'd always found the idea of festivities pointless, and here these humans were walking around every October 31st dressed in ridiculous looking costumes. He stops behind a hedgerow to try and shake off the Investigator at his heels.

Peeking through the leaves, he watches as Sasaki stops in the middle of the sidewalk, gazing around. A few children come up to him and ask the Investigator what he's dressed up as. As Sasaki puts on a warm smile and sends the children on their way Jackal chuckles. "That's an unusual one alright. He radiates the same aura as the Reaper, but he has some heart inside that coat…"

He slowly backs up until he hits the wall of a house. Checking the window directly above him to see if it were open, he confirms that it is and stealthily enters the home of the two unsuspecting humans inside.

He crouches on the hardwood floor to avoid making noise, and raises his head above the lounge before him. A woman was standing at the door with a young girl clutching her legs. Outside the door stood Haise Sasaki, flashing his Investigators badge and asking whether the woman had seen him around. She shakes her head and Sasaki bows before retreating down the path. Jackal grins. The Reaper's dog was gone and he had been left alone with a meal to snack on…

Sasaki walks away from the third house that he had called in to on his way down the street. Just where had that Ghoul run off to? He has a flashback to the night before when Arima had approached him with an offer to participate in this mission.

" _Jackal is rumoured to be the younger sibling of a Ghoul Fura and I killed many years ago. Her alias was Lantern. Now he seems intent on slaughtering as many innocents as possible to draw us at the CCG out into unfavourable situations, allowing him to pick us off"…_

This was one of those unfavourable situations. He was alone with a Ghoul in a community full of helpless civilians with a low grade Quinque that would barely scratch an S Rate Ghoul. He silently curses Arima for intentionally setting him up for this mission. He's about to continue on towards the centre of the 5th Ward when a scream cuts through the loud chatter and laughter of Halloween festivities.

He spins on his heel and sprints towards the source of the scream. The house he had visited not 10 minutes ago… A teenage boy laughs with his friends as Sasaki runs past. "Someone must have gotten one hell of a fright".

He leaps up the steps of the home of a woman and her child and without hesitation, kicks down the door. As he rushes into the living room he's greeted with a horrible sight: Jackal has the mother impaled on his Kagune and suspended in mid-air, the woman gasping for breath as blood bubbles in her throat. The young girl is crouched in the middle of the room, shrieking.

Jackal, not having noticed the Investigator, laughs aloud. "I bet this is scarier than any of those tacky costumes eh? Now shut your mouth girl. I need to eat in peace. I'll save you for later"… He tips the woman further so that her blood trickles into his mouth through the jagged jaw cut into the mask. As he raises his eyes he sees a black blur flying towards him, and casts the dying woman aside before bringing his Koukaku Kagune around to parry the blow from Sasaki's Quinque.

"So you did find me, dog… You're a high ranking dove aren't you? Imagine the fame I'd get if I devoured you… _I wonder what you taste like!_ "

Jackal's Kagune slices through Yukimura ¼ as if it were no more than butter, and the Investigator receives a painful slash across his chest. He jumps back and scoops up the child. "What's your name girl?" She sniffs, wiping her tears away and staring up at him. "Airi…" Sasaki smiles as he puts her down behind him. "That's a pretty name. I'm Haise Sasaki. Please stay back…"

He turns to Jackal again and throws the remains of his Quinque to the ground. "You know that your older sister deserved to die right? She needlessly killed people even when she wasn't hungry…"

Jackal snarls at him. "I bet Kishou Arima told you that didn't he? Well I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to tear you apart!"

His Kagune arcs around towards the Investigator from the left, but Sasaki grasps it in one hand, tearing the end of the limb off. Jackal curses. "What the hell are you? No normal Dove could do that…"

Sasaki smiles calmly as his single Kakugan materialises in his left eye. His Jet Black Kagune unfurls from his lower back and coils around his body. "Well you see, I'm not ordinary Investigator, and you should know that I didn't become an Associate for no reason…"

He flashes out of Jackal's vision, and the Ghoul only feels the superior Kagune ripping into his right side as he's sent flying into a wall. He groans and stares up at the half-ghoul above him. "One…Eye… What the hell is that Arima thinking? A crazy scheme like this…"

Sasaki thrusts his Kagune into Jackal's chest, bursting his heart. "Goodbye, Daichi Minami… If you see any of my victims in the afterlife, tell them that Eyepatch outlived them all…"

The S Rate Ghoul takes a shuddering breath as he dies staring into the eyes of Ken Kaneki (Haise Sasaki). The Investigator closes the dead man's eyes, closing his own in respect. "Ghoul's don't have to be detestable creatures. It's a choice, despite what the world tells us…" he murmurs to himself mutedly. He suddenly hears a noise and turns to see Aiki leaning over her mother's body, weeping. He sighs and gets to his feet.

Taking Aiki's hand, the embraces her softly. Leaning over to whisper into her ear.

" _I'm sorry…"_

" **Happy Halloween…"**


End file.
